Leroy and Fang
by Mystical Raven
Summary: Leroy has just escape from prison along with Hamsterviel. Now, Hamsterviel has a plan, can anyone stop him? Maybe the famous Fire Witch 622. There's a little bit of drama and action.
1. Escape

In the Prison Asteriod, two guards were watching one prisoner, Prisoner 2662 or Leroy.

"Why does the chief wants us to watch this prisoner?" Asked the new guard.

"As you know, this prisoner or Leroy-"

"Leroy, the actually Leroy. I've heard about that guy."

"Yeah, well, he's an excellent escape artist. He broke out about 9 times already so we have to tighten up the security and keep an eye on him ourselves." The other guard said.

"It'll be a long night, I'll get some doughnuts." The new guard walked right out.

"I want some coffee and a crater filled doughnut."

The new guard walked right passed Leroy's prison, which he just gave an evil smile, "Nala Kweesta."

The new guard came back carrying a whole box of doughtnuts and holding two mugs of solar coffee. He didn't see Leroy when he came back, but he did see his partner laying on his stomach and Leroy standing on his back holding the guards rolice cruiser's keys. The new guard just dropped the doughtnuts and coffee, and took his plasma gun out and tried to push the red button. Leroy spit acid on the button, making it melt, then he jumped on the police guard and punchinghim in the face, very hard. Leroy just gave him an evil laugh as he started to shut off all the cameras, sensitive touchedlaser and plasma beams, even the lights. His yellow eyes glowed as he started to walk towards the gate. As the other guards started panicking and running around. All Leroy had to do was just close his eyes, to make sure the guards wouldn't so happen to see his yellow eyes.

Leroy got in a blue police cruiser, and started to drive offsilently. He had his hyper drive gauge up and running.

"Please, select a destination." The computer said. He pushed a button.

"You have selected Earth, please push the drive gauge." Leroy did as the computer and zoomed into hyperdrive.


	2. A Lonely Fang

Back on Earth

Lilo and Victoria were sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for Pyro and Amma (another kid experiment).

"They should be here any minute." Lilo sighed, just then, two adorable experiments entered into the room, one the famous Pyrokinetic 627 and 420 who was created by Jumba but he accidentally made her as a child then like the rest of the experiments. She was able to create ammon for any weapon and help the enemy have endless supply causing them to be invincible. She was normally the angry type with black fur and white streaks going across her body.

"Hiya. "Pyro greeted as she climbed on the chair, Amma followed her, not saying a word, "Pyro looked at Lilo's poster and smiled, "You're gonna enter into the Hula Competition."

"Yep, against Mertle's team." Lilo annouced.

"And we want you guys to be the other dancers. We need four on the team."

"Sounds like fun. Right Amma?" Pyro clapped.

"Tons." Amma sighed, rolling her big brown eyes, while twisting a fork and turning it into a shiny bullet.

"Alright, the competition is in March, so we have a few months to get ready."

LeRoy's Pov

Freeing Hamsterviel from his prison was almost so easy that I ran back in just to kill the guards just for fun. We quickly arrived to the new hideout.

"I was so surprise about your ability to pass through solids. How did you do it?"

"Just did. Now, what you want me to do?"

"Let's have our revenge and rule the universe."

"Okay." I rolled my eyes, I didn't care, I didn't even like this gerbil but it was better than being alone. I hate being alone more than anything else. "What's my objective?"

"I heard from a reliable source, that more experiments are coming to earth. Now, you must become one of those experiments. Just pretend that you're like a lost cause, and have no idea where you belong. That little girl and experiment 626 should take you in, feeling sorry for you. I want you to collect Dna from the experiments on this list. No mistakes."

"Fine, I'll be able to sent you the DNA from one of the ships I left there. It should be still there." I walked out. _I am a lost cause. _

Normal Pov

Fang was lying on the couch at home, watching T.V. all by herself when Angel came out of her room getting ready for her date with Stitch. Clover sat next to her, miserable as well. Zack (Rueben) never told Clover that he was leaving to work for Gantu for a while. Fang was alone because Slang was too busy with Shadow her boyfriend.

"Oh come on, guys. Cheer up."

Clover sighed, "Ya know, I'm gonna practice on my magic." Clover stormed off.

"Fang, why don't you come with me and Stitch, it could be fun."

"No thanks, plus I know that you don't want me there.._no one does_." Fang sighed, just getting mad. After she closed the door, she put her ears on the door, hearing Fang crying.

Angel just sighed leaving out the door.

Later on, Stitch and Angel were sitting on the beach, watching the moon.

"What's wrong?" Stitch asked.

"It's Fang."

"Angel, no guy wants to be around Fury."

"Don't call her that. Ever since Slang started dating, Fang's been alone. Fang's a twin, she's always use to someone who understands her being with her. Maybe we could find some-"

Stitch shook his head, " No way, we hooked he up with just about every male experiment, but she just scares them away."

"Maybe just not the right one. We haven't tried every experiment. Maybe when the new experiments comes in two days that my parents found-" Angel noticed that Stitch had a scared expression on his face, " What's wrong? Oh Stitch, they'll love you. There's nothing to be afraid of. Mom is harmless...sometimes and Daddy..will he's a diiferent case...but he'll like you."

"For you and your sisters, who's personality does he have the most? Ya know, who acts mostly like him?"

"Fang."

Stitch drops his head in the sand, "I'm doom."

"Maybe a little bit of Clover or was it Slang." Angel tries to comfort him but failed.


	3. Stitch's Mom

**LeRoy's Pov**

I figured out where the experiments were beginning departure, there will be two ships on Planet Krypertia. I saw this huge experiment who was red and blue standing in front of one ship. Some of these experiments I don't think the clones and I fought. Just when I was headed to the one that the red and blue one was starting at I was stooped by a short pink and green experiment.

"I don't remember seeing you before but yet you do look familiar." She smiled, "You must be...now I see it...how is that possible...dearest doesn't he remind of someone?"

"All to well, but maybe...and for his sake...he's their other child or maybe just a look alike." The red and blue experiment was a giant. If we went up against him, I know we would have lost for sure

"What's your name?" She asked.

_Remember, no mistakes. Even if I tell her my name, she could find out from someone else and point me out, "_Roy, that's what I decided to call myself."

"Well, Roy...That ship is full but you can abroad here." She pushed me onto the other ship. There were a lot of other experiments, mostly girls.

I just sat in a seat near the exit door, far in the back. That's where I saw this strange blue experiment with the prettiest eyes, I got a headache.

"_Why do I feel like I know her?"_

* * *

**Back on Earth**

Stella came in screaming in excitement while the girls were eating breakfast.

"Mom just called, saying that she's calling home, tonight. Daddy should be here by tomorrow night, where's Fang?" Stella looked around.

The others just shook their head. Stella walked to Fang's room, seeing a figure sleeping under the covers.

"Fang, wa-" Stella remove the covers, but no one was under the sheets.

"Girls, Fang's missing again." Stella annouced.

"Of course, she is." Slang pointed to the T.V. where a reporter was talking about Fang with a picture of her walking out of a bar, in her human form, "The Pop star has been found outside of a bar in New York, nearly half drunk."

"Not again." Angel shook her head, "Poor Fang."

Fang suddenly enters into the house, holding a bottle of Vodka.

Stella sighed, " Fang!"

Fang stumbles, nearly falling as Stella caught.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Slang asked.

"Listen...I can do whatever I want...And what the hell do you care? No one cares about me! So screw all of you!" She got her balance back just in time to collaspe on the couch.

"Poor Fang huh? My ass!" Slang rolled her eyes, "I'll be in my room."

Clover's phone just rang, she looks at it and just throws it on the couch right next to Fang.

Stella picks it up, "Hey, it's Zack. Clover, you should be happy that he finally called."

"Are you kiddin? Happy? I just found out that he went with Gantu right after the LeRoy invasion. I thought he was in a coma or something because Jumba wouldn't answer my questions and he kept hiding something behind the curtain on his ship. But..but..," Clover sat on the chair and started crying, " He just left me..without as much as a hint. I was so scared and worried..but I guess he wasn't that worried about me." Clover jumps back up, suddenly excited, "But Mommy and Daddy are coming home!"

"Poor Clover, as well. I never seen her so upset but of course, it never lasts with her." Angel looked at Stella, "How are you holding up Stella?"

"I'm good." Stella smiled and then just sighed, "I'll be fine."

**Later on, at night on a beach.**

Virgil, Rogue, Pyro, Lilo, Stella, Slang, Clover, Angel, Stitch, and Jumba were waiting for the new arrival of the experiments.

Virgil couldn't even look at Stella when she turned to him and smiled.

"What's up with those two?" Lilo asked Pyro. Pyro holding her teddy bear, nudged Virgil and pointed at Stella.

"Virgil's just nervous." Pyro whispered to Lilo.

"About what?" Lilo asked.

"He wants to make up with Stella but too scared to admit." Pyro snickered but Virgil just covered her mouth.

"She might hear you." Virgil was blushing bright pink.

Rogue snickered, "But she can read it all over your face,"Rogue sighed, "Just tell her you were being selfish and impatience, and that you have to have her back...your very life depends on it."

"That's over dramatic...I mean..I just wanna tell her I'm sorry."

Suddenly, the ship appeared and landed right in front of the group. The ship door opened to reveal a short green and pink gorgeous experiment.

"Mom!" The girls yelled as they ran to hug the experiment.

Pyro soon screamed as she ran to hug a blue experiment to had google on her head, and antennaes that touched the ground. Virgil and Rogue soon ran after to hug her.

"Whoa, Pyro's mom is beautiful." Lilo whispered to Jumba.

"Of course. 626 might like to be meeting with 200, my mechanic, of course, she calls herself Gadget."

"Why would I want to meet her?" Stitch asked, as Gadget came over. Gadget suddenly took a close look at Stitch.

"Rogue, remove the gloves and touch him." Gadget commanded. Everyone gasped, Rouge was experiment 220, about to absorb all the experiments powers, causing them to be powerless though. The effects with touching could cause one to be in a coma or worse death.

"What are you doing?" Stitch was about to run but Virgil held him.

"Don't worry Stitch, if you're who I think you are then this shouldn't affect you at all."

Rogue touched him but nothing happened, Virgil let go of Stitch but only to get a hug from Gadget.

"I know it! You are my Son...My little baby boy." Gadget announced, "Just like...of course your dad but who cares...oh I was so worried about you..I never got a chance to see my little babies after the accident?"

"What? What accident? What is she talking about?" Stitch yelled.

Gadget backed away, her eyes turned light blue, "My little boy doesn't remember me! I'm your mother!"


	4. The look of an Angel

**LeRoy's Pov**

I got off the ship, just to see that blue experiment, hugging Stitch, crying about having her son back and being so happy to see him.

I must admit, I felt a little jealous, I wouldn't mind someone...feeling the same for me. I pushed that feeling back.

Suddenly that green and pink experiment grabs me and pulls me towards Jumba, that fat pig, "Jumba, this is experiment..well..I don't know..he named himself Roy...but...he looks so familiar...I was wondering..."

He gave me a hard look, as if he really couldn't remember, evil genius my ass.

"Hmmm...he is Jumba's handiwork but..."

_I thought Jumba would recognize me in a heartbeat._

"Jumba needs time to analyze Roy."

"Yeah, he can stay with us." Lilo cheered. I don't know why but I started having this funny feeling, a good one. _What's this feeling? Like someone actually wanted me? I kinda like this feeling._

"Are you sure bigger girl is okay with this?" Jumba asked.  
"Of course."  
"Maybe, I could stay with you as well, "Gadget asked, "Rogue and Virgil need some time to get me a room and plus I wanna get to know my 11th child."  
"Who's that?" Lilo asked.

"My little Stitchie, you know...its funny...that's what I named him too...I can tell you're a good person." Gadget hugged Lilo and hugs Stitch again, I guess he's in shock. I turned around that Pink and Green experiment was now hugging a red..one.

_Where did she come from? She's..she's kind of hot and she's familiar too. _I had another headache...an image in my head...of her. I guess she saw me, I could this strange shock and confused look in her face. She was talking to the pink and green experiment and gave me another confused look...she even smiled a little but then she looked away.

**Normal Pov**

Angel noticed the few second glance between Fang and Roy, she begin to smile and whisper into Clover's ear. Clover just clapped and laughed.

" Oh no! The rule was no more destructive experiments in the house!" Nani yelled.

"But it'll be only for a few days. Please." Lilo begged.

Pleakley yelled, "Your sister's right. Plus, that's the mother of that little monster! Imagine the destruction! The house will never be the same again!"

"Actually, Stitch got his destruction habits from his father, not me...all the way at least." Gadget crossed her arms, "It'll only be a few days, I can help clean up around the house."

"Fine then, "Nani sighed and pointed at Roy, "What about him?"

"He might be a little longer, there is a little confusion with this one...and Jumba has created so many experiments that not even Jumba's genius brain can hold."

"He sleeps on the couch, but it better be there when I wake up." Nani stormed off going to bed.

"You in sleep in my bed, mom. It feels weird to say that." Stitch was hugged again by Gadget.

"Don't worry, it'll come natural...but until it does...you can call me Gadget." Gadget walked out of the room for a second.

Lilo whispered to Jumba, " She seems so nice, is Stitch's dad the mean one?"

"Not even being close, little girl. Exper..I mean Gadget, she is mean one... it's her temper that little girl and big girl should be worried about. Stitch has all of Gadget's impatient temper bursts. While 198.. I mean **Street, I believing he called himself...**was always the patient one..You'll see what Jumba means."

"HEY! I'M NOT IMPATIENT!" Stitch yelled.

Roy just crossed his arms, "Well, yelling it just proves it."

"Shut it." Stitch glared at him.


	5. Daughter of Odin

Angel giggled along with Clover and **Galatica (the pink and green experiment and also their mom).**

"Are you sure he was looking at our Fang?" Galatica asked.

"Yep, not just any look, the _boy, she hot _look." Angel clapped, but Slang just sighed.

"Until he meets her, then he'll be like the other guys, _boy, here she comes, run _look." Slang commented while turning the T.V. volume when Fang (in human form) was on the news again, another drunk raid.

"Not this time. I'm gonna find out more. I don't know why but I feel he's different...Plus, I hate seeing Fang like this." Angel runs out the door.

**Back in Space with Captian Gantu**

"How are the fugitives? All secured?" He asked to one of the alien comrades.

"Receiving a call from The Grand Councilwoman." The alien comrade replied.

"Put her through." Gantu commanded, Zack just entered into the room while wiping the sauce from his hands with his apron.

"Captian Gantu, we have urgent news that requires your attention. The experiment Leroy and Hamsterwheel have escaped once more."

"What? How many times have he escaped already? Five times, you think ya'll will get the hint of tightening up security." Zack just shrugged his shoulders.

"Zack, don't spe-" Gantu was interrupted by the Grand Council woman

"No, he's right. Leroy's security was pretty tight, but he just gained a new ability that we didn't even know he had. We just don't know what it is?"

"We need you to track him down, he could lead you to Hamsterwheel...also...I feel that Hamsterwheel might have a new partner..."

"At once, I think I have an idea where he went."

**Back on Earth and Leroy's Pov**

I was laying outside on this fishnet thing, I think this is a hammock.

_Just needed to think, my first target is Odin. That big red and blue experiment right? The strongest experiment ever, I may be able to outrun him but I need to get close to him and get caught, just to steal a hair from his fur, but how? Getting close without looking suspicious. He had five kids, girls, maybe if I can get close to one of them he'll get closer. Until, then, I'll just worry about the other experiments._

I jumped off the hammock and went inside, seeing that little girl with three other little girls sitting at the table in the kitchen.

I saw that pink experiment again, talking to Stitch outside, but I just sat on the couch. Stitch sat next to me.

" What do you want?" I asked him, he sighed.

"What do you think about Fang?" He asked with a groan.

"Who's Fang?" My head was pounding again, the image of a red experiment, "Red?"

"Yeah, that's right. The Red experiment with the antennas who was standing between the blue and green ones. She was the last one to show up to hug the pink and green experiment."

"She's alright..kinda cute but she looks too sweet for my taste. Why?"

"No reason. Wait..sweet? Did you just say sweet? The Fury of the Angel sisters? The one who even beat Odin, her dad, up once upon a time?"

Suddenly, it just hit me, that hottie, child of Odin, "Beat up Odin? her dad? The strongest experiment ever created?"

"Yeah, I think it was over unleashing her full potiental."

"Actually, that's kinda hot..very hot. Is she single?" That's when the idea just hit me.

"Of course, no experiment or guy wants to date something that would chop your balls off just for staring at her strangely!"

"Stitch, watch the lanuage!" Nani yelled from upstairs.

**Normal Pov**

Nani enters her room, to see a beautiful, blue hair woman, putting on some of her clothes.

"Who the hell are you?" Nani yelled.

"Nani watch the lanuage!" Stitch taunted her back.

"Sorry, it's me Gadget, Stitch's and Pyro's mom. Hi." She suddenly put on one of Nani's white shirt, but it only stop before the belly bottom, " Nani, you really need a figure. It's either you're pants are too big or your shirts are too small. I guess Pyro's right."

"Right about what?"

"No offense, but Pyro said in her exact words You have too much of an ass and no boobs."

"She said that. A three year old shouldn't even know words like that? Lilo doesn't know words like that...yet."

"It was an accident, I guess when I lose my temper I guess I just say anything. Sorry, but at least with Pyro, it's explaining her so much easier, like how kids are born." Gadget took off the giant shorts and put on another pair, "Besides, my baby is a genius in her own way...she would have learned those words sooner or later."

"You cussed at your kids?"

"Never, I never yelled at anyone of them. Trust me, if I did, all 13 of them would be either bitter or depressed, plus it was at their father, they were just there." Gadget put on a white halter top.

"13!? And you have that kind of figure?" Nani just looked at her hips as Gadget put on short shorts that Nani use to be able to wear.

"Yeah, Jumba, gave all of his experiments the abililty to transform to look like any beings on any planet that we're on. To cause more trouble while blending in," Gadget looked at the dresser in the mirror, and begin braiding her hair, " You mind if I borrow these, until I can find a job?" She put on some pink lip gloss. She put on some socks and some of Nani's normal timberland looking shoes.

"You're looking for a job in that? You look-"

"I know, a little slutty but I can't really fit anything else in here. Sorry, my boobs are a little bigger and my ass is a lot smaller."

"Sure, I need to work out more and stuff my bra." Nani sighs.


	6. Men

Gadget walked down the stairs, all eyes were on her.

"Whoa, she's beautiful." Pleakley said.

"Hey, don't look at my mom like that!" Stitch growled.

"Mommy, you look good." Pyro ran as Gadget picked up.

"Good?"

"I mean Fabulous." Pyro smiled as Gadget gave her a kiss and puts her down.

"That's better. Now, mommy's gonna find a job, be back soon." Gadget walked out the door, Lilo just sighed feeling a little jealous of Pyro. Amma turned another fork another into a silver bullet, Victoria just looked a little confused.

"If we over this sickening moment, can we please get back to this Hula contest." Amma sighed.

"What? They're aliens right, but Pyro's mommy looks human?" Victoria scratched her head.

"They can transform looking human, like that wasp mummies movie 5, where the wasp transforms into humans by shredding their skin except they don't shred."

Stitch walked out of the house where Angel was waiting.

"Whoa, Stitch, your mom is really pretty."

"Thanks. Now, you won't believe this but Roy thinks Fang is hot even after I told him about how she beat up Odin."

"Why would you tell him that? Daddy didn't mind, he was proud in fact."

"I just wanted the guy to know what he's in for. But he seemed still interested."

"That's wonderful. Plus, I think Daddy held back. Oh, and he's coming tonight. Mom already likes you and I'm pretty sure daddy will too."

"Can we please focus on Fang and Roy, I'm already nervous about your dad."

"Of course, but ya know, if Daddy doesn't like you, it won't change what I feel about you." Angel suddenly hugs him, just about to give him a kiss when Stitch kind of backed up.

"But what if his influences over not liking me rubs off on you and-." Stitch was suddenly interrupted when Angel kissed him. Amma came out, on her way home.

"Get a room." She commented as she sighed, carrying her bullets.

"We might just do that." Stitch smiled and Angel giggled as she gave Stitch another kiss.

Leroy was looking at them outside the window, feeling a little jealous. Lilo sat right beside him.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone just for you and be as happy as Stitch." Lilo tried to comfort him but was only given the cold shoulder.

Angel came rushing through the door as Fang was singing a new song. (Note, this is not her song, and it doesn't belong to me).

**Feeling a change, in the air**  
**Hallelujah I love you**  
**You ready? Cause I couldn't be happier than right now**  
**See if you know it**  
**Should be with me until the end of time**

"Does she seem suddenly happy to you?" Angel whispered to Clover.

"I know right and you know what else...she found those lyrics...she wrote them a little while ago." Clover cheered, but then she had this sudden angry look.

"What's up with you? Did you and Slang have another fight?" Angel asked, Clover shook her head.

**I'm feeling it**  
**I'm feeling a change**  
**I'm feeling it in the air**  
**I'm feeling it**  
**I'm feeling a change**  
**I'm feeling it in the air**

"Zack finally called. Apparently, he's been with Gantu, being his cook. I guess he was too busy to FUCKIN' CALL ME!" Clover scream so loud that her voice echoed bringing a heavy silence in the room, her face just blushed red and she smiled, "Sorry."

Galactica came by, putting her hands on Clover's shoulders, " Oh sweetie.."

"Now, I don't know if I should be mad at him or happy that he's alive."

"Simply, be mad at him." Fang swung in a circle around the microphone stand.

"Surely, you can forgive him." Stella smiled a little but Galatica shook her head.

"That's not the way. My dears, when your father pulled the same thing with me, I made him sweat just to get me back. No offense, but men are clueless..well..at least most of them. Clover, when he approaches you, he'll probably be expecting a hug and a smile. Just cross your arms and give him that mean look that you give Slang all the time. Say Hi and walk away. If Zack is smart enough, he'll figure out that you're mad at him." Galatica smiled while mixing the salad with a wooden spoon, "And just don't make him feel bad, make him beg for your forgiveness, make him think that you're one wand away from turning him into a pile of ash just for looking at you in any certain way. Oh, and if that doesn't work, you could just sent dear old daddy to make that point straight." Galatica smiled widely as she broke the wooden spoon in half.

"Now I know where Slang's and Fang's bitchy attitude comes from." Clover whispered to Angel, who just nodded.

"Guess what? Fangie. Someone thinks you're hot." Angel smiled but only received a "Why would I care but who is it"look from Fang.

"Of course I'm hot...so...why should I care really?" Fang crossed her arms.

"I know you had some bad dating experiences..some that involved the cops but come on you should give this a chance and another destroying the whole lab." Stella cheered.

Fang sighed and rolled her eyes, "Maybe..depends on my mood. Isn't dad gonna be here, can't we go meet him now?"


	7. Stitch's Dad

**Leroy's Pov**

I was standing on the beach next to Stitch and Lilo, I looked down to see that red experiment again, she didn't look so bad, maybe a little hotter than last time. I could hear that red and blue experiment who had black gloves on elbowed an orange experiment who was staring at a black experiment with white eyes.

"If you don't tell her, then I'll tell her. There's no point in beating yourself up." That red and blue experiment advised...I believe her name is Rogue and the other one...Her Twin Virgil.

Suddenly, a ship landed, great more hugging touchy loving shit to go through. Suddenly, this giant experiment came out, he was red and blue, with a red beard and had a black eye patch over his right eye. Man I'm glad he was there during the war, my clones would have lost for sure. Those five girls ran right to him giving him a hug.  
While a red-orange experiment came out, he had four arms with yellow stripes going around his arms. He walked over to Stitch and me but I backed away.

**Normal Pov**

The experiment hugged Virgil and Rogue, but took a close look at Stitch.

"Hey Daddy, this is Stitch. Stitch, this is our daddy, Street." Rogue greeted.

"In short terms, that's your son, dad." Virgil sighed, but had a smile.

"I know it, you may have her eyes but you got my good looks." Street laughs and hugs him.

"Stitch, has a dad too?" Lilo asked, still in the dark about how this happens.

"Yeah, in order for-" Street was interrupted by a sharp elbow in the stomach by Rogue.

"Yeah, Jumba needed DNA from two experiments in order for this to happen. Jumba put DNA into...Jumba's DNA mixer machine and in 9 months, experiment is born..then Jumba adds final touch."

"DNA mixer." Both Street and Roy snickered a little. Street turns to Roy, but he just looks away.

"Why a DNA mixer machine? Why not create more?" Lilo asked

"Jumba wanted to know if experiments will have same genetic background as parents or different powers. Most offsprings of experiments do end up with different powers and abilities. Like ex...I mean Rogue, none of her parents had absorbing powers but she does." Jumba finished explaining.

"How's your mom anyway?" Street asked, as Virgil was driving, "Is she still mad at me?"

"I don't know maybe she's over it, but she's staying with us." Rogue answered.

"Why would mom be mad at her?" Stitch asked, Street was able to say it, but with Lilo in the jeep, he whispers in his ears, Stitch had a surprise look on his face, "You did what?"

"It was an accident. I didn't mean it."

**Back at the house**

Pyro was sitting on Gadget's lap while holding her teddy bear as Gadget showed Nani, Lilo's pictures of her kids, the experiments.

"Ok, Virgil and Rogue (twins), Sparky, Bom Bom and Gambit (twins) Bella and Ella also twins, Siren, Celia, Zack and Stitch, and Pyro."

"Wait, I thought you said 13, that's 12?" Nani counted.

"Yeah, Zack and Stitch were triplets, Street Jr...there was an accident. Jumba hasn't told me what happened to him...I want to ask but... he may have died..." Gadget sighed, but she turned Pyro around and begin boucing her on her knees, "But good thing I had you because I was so upset, my little Fire spit."

"How old is Pyro?"

"About three, I just had her after my pod was activated, so she would have been older if Jumba didn't have to put us in pods."

"So, she's only three but she seems so smart."

"Experiments aged differently from humans, but she is my little genius."

Suddenly, Stitch, Lilo, Jumba, Roy, Virgil and Rogue entered into the house.

"Hey mom, you're room is ready but we got a surprise for you, Rogue has something to tell you " Virgil suddenly pushed Rogue in front of him, "Go ahead, tell her."

"You'll pay for this, " Rogue whispered, as everyone else except Roy, Lilo and Stitch backed away, "Hey mom, dad's here."

"What?" Gadget asked in the most deadly voice possibly and her eyes suddenly turned red.

"He's outside and he wants to talk to you. " Rogue answered and move as Gadget stormed right passed her and nearly broke the door into two as she slams it.

"Now, Stitch sees where most of the strength comes from, no?" Jumba whispered, Stitch just nodded as he looked out of the window, watching his parents going at it. Street was trying to remain calm but he ended it yelling back as well. Pleakley came down the stairs.

"What's all that yelling? I have never words such vile language ever and I watched a rated R movie one time."

"Maybe someone should go out there and try to break it up." Nani suggested, "Pleakley maybe you should go?"

"No way, the thing I learned is never to interfere with an argument between two monsters."

"Virgil?" Nani suggested.

Virgil shook his head," I ain't lost nothing out there, except my keys but...I still ain't going out there. One time...I walked in on them arguing...I..never felt so scared in my life."

"I'll go, mommy and daddy can't resist my cuteness." Pyro went through the dog door before any one could stop her.

**Outside**

"I SAID I WAS SORRY! DAMN IT!" Street yelled, " Why can't you just let it go?"

"BECAUSE WHO SAID THAT YOU DIDN'T CHEAT ON ME MORE THAN THOSE TWO TIMES? HUH? WHEN WE SEPARATE TO LOOK FOR PYRO, HOW DON'T I KNOW THAT YOU WASN'T SPENDING YOUR TIME WITH THAT SLUT!"

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH! SOMETIMES I WONDER..." Street yelled ending face to face with Gadget.

"Wonder about what? Huh Street?"

"If you were the right one. All you ever do is push me away...IF YOU WASN'T SO *BEEPING* HOT... " Street sighed and looked away. Gadget was silent for a minute.

"Well...you're the one who wanted us to be together and not my-" Gadget was interrupted by Pyro's voice.

"Mommy, Daddy stop fighting." Pyro ran to hug them both around the waist, but Gadget pushed her back.

"Go inside, mommy and daddy are talking-" Gadget was interrupting by Pyro's eyes growing bigger.

"You mean arguing.. Mommy, Daddy, you two need a timeout. Mommy, you'll stay with us and Daddy can stay with Stitch. That way, you two can give each other some time and everyone else can get some peas and quiet."

"We have a three year old solving our battles for us, now that's funny." Street laughed and walked up the stairs, saying to Virgil and Rogue, " Ok, we're finshed." Street walked by them looking tired.


	8. Fang's pain

Angel came running by Lilo's house, Roy, Street, and Stitch were watching T.V and Lilo was thinking of a new hula moves as Angel came bashing through the door. She was in tears.

"Please, tell me she's here?" Angel was catching her breath.

"Who?" Stitch asked, helping Angel sit down.

"Fang, she hasn't came back since last night's concert." Angel finally caught her breath.

"Angel, didn't she pull this before?" Lilo asked.

Angel shook her head, "No, never. She's never been missing for more than a day. I wasn't to worried until I saw this on the floor." Angel revealed Fang's hat, Stitch and Lilo gasped.

"But she never removes her hat. This must be serious. You think she was kidnapped?" Lilo asked.

"Who the hell in their right mind would kidnap one of Jumba's experiments. Especially, since she the daughter of one of the most powerful experiment ever, who could rip them from limb to limb. Plus, she's also a witch, which has no scientist has ever created and technology can't always beat magic," Roy got up and held the hat in his hand, " She's given up."

"Given up? Given up on what?" Angel asked.

"Life. I should've know by that song she was singing last night, that Sober song. She was singing in pain. She's alone and it hurts. Now, not even drinking is helping her cope, hence the title of the song Sober. She's probably going to kill herself. From the lyrics, _I'm comin down, comin down _She's gonna jump, maybe the highest building she can find. She's an experiment, it's hard to be killed." Roy explained with a swallow.

"OH MY GOD! I gettin tell the others and quick!" Angel suddenly ran out but Roy stopped her, "Let go! Let go of Me!!"

"There's no time. She's been missing since last night right? She's already planning it, she kill herself before you could tell the others. I may have an idea where she went, we have to hurry." Roy said, looking at the hat.

**_This is not my song._**

I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest  
Or the girl who never wants to be alone  
I don't wanna be that call at four o'clock in the morning  
'Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home.

**Fang looks down from a building, it was so high that the lights could barely be seen. She's in human form, holding a bottle of liquor. She finishes it off and throws it down below, not even able to hear the glass shattered. The sun slowly descends, Fang just sighs as more tears fell down her face.**

Aahh, the sun is blinding  
I stayed up again  
Oohh, I am finding  
That's not the way I want my story to end

_Flashback: The sun shines on Fang's face as she wakened up with a bottle of beer in her hand. She was just sitting outside her home, where Slang and Shadow just walked passed her._

I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're my protection  
But how do I feel this good sober?

**Fang climbs over the bars, and held onto them as she looked down. She kept watching the sunset, more tears came down.**

**"I'm sorry mom, I tried." Fang cried even more, "I just don't wanna be alone. I hate being alone!"**

I don't wanna be the girl who has to fill the silence...  
The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth  
Please don't tell me that we had that conversation  
When I won't remember, save your breath, 'cause what's the use?

_"Fang, you promise me you would stop this drinking? Why do you do this to yourself?" Stella asked_

_"I don't remember that. And I do it because it makes me feel better." Fang finish drinking a bottle of rum, "What do you want me to be like you bottling it all in. Cutting myself. Yeah, looks like Ms. Perfect has a pressure point. I can't get a guy or even a friend but at least I'll admit it unlike you. You suffer just as much as I do."_

Aahh, the night is calling  
And it whispers to me softly, "come and play"  
Aahh, I am falling  
And if I let myself go, I'm the only one to blame

**"I'm sorry Stella, I didn't mean to say that. You're braver than me." Fang continued to look down but she still was going through it.**

I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?

I'm comin' down  
Comin' down  
Comin' down  
Spinnin' round  
Spinnin' round  
Spinnin' round  
Looking for myself.. Sober

_Fang was watching through the window in Spooky's house, seeing all the experiment couples playing games and dancing. Fang seeing Angel with Stitch just pissed her off even more._

Comin' down  
Comin' down  
Comin' down  
Spinnin' round  
Spinnin' round  
Spinnin' round  
Looking for myself.. Sober

_She begins to spin around_ _as she looks up at the sky, it started to rain. That's when she begins to figure that her body got use to the drunk effects and was somewhat immune._

When it's good, then it's good, it's so good, 'till it goes bad  
Till you're trying to find the you that you once had  
I have heard myself cry  
Never again  
Broken down in agony  
And just trying to find a friend

_Losing the only way she had to comfort herself, Fang begin to lose it. She started breaking things, she would zap the mirrors whenever she saw her reflectation as if she couldn't stay what she saw._

_Fang walked in seeing Angel in her room looking at an album that she found under Fang bed. _

_"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Fang stormed in._

_"I'm sorry..I should have noticed." Angel sadly look down._

I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?

_"Noticed what?" Fang saw Angel holding her picture album, she snatches it back._

_"That's why you can't stand being around me and Stitch. Fang, I'm so sorry..I didn't know you like him so much."_

_"Why should you? This always happens to me, I meet a guy and I think he's the one until he's taken or just not into me. Ya know what? I'm sorry because I seem to be the ugly one!"_

_"You're not ugly, Fang. You just haven't found the right guy or 'friend'. Maybe I can help?" Angel just receive the meanest look from Fang, "I was just trying-"_

_"Help! WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I NEED HELP! Keep him and every one else away from me!! Leave me alone!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Fang yelled, Angel quickly got out. Fang clutches to the picture album and started to tear._

_"I'm sorry Angel, I'm sorry! I can't take it any more." Fang removes her hat and places it on the bed._

I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?

**"At least, now I won't be in anymore pain." Fang's finger, slowly begin to lose their grap.**

How do I feel this good sober?

A small ship hovered over the building as Fang was about to let go.

"FANG! NO!" Angel screams.


	9. Chapter 9

Roy holds Angel back. Roy was wearing a red opened vest, no shirt, blue baggy jeans and sneakers, and short, red spiky hair.

"Don't, apporaching her like that, she'll just let go. I'll do it." Roy jumps from the ship and stood in front of Fang, in a far enogh distance. Fang tightened her grap, "Hey, remember me, well, you-"

"You're not going to talk me outta this!" Fang yelled about to let go.

"Wait, don't. I know how you feel. I've been there...well, sometimes I'm still there." Roy slowly walked closer, putting his hands in his pockets.

"You have no idea." Fang wiped one tear away.

"Actually I do...hmm..I knew you would be here because it tall enough for you to die. In fact, when I was on planet Turo..I almost tried to same thing...I have no memory of my past...who I am..what's my power..what's my purpose. Why am I always alone? You are scared of being alone..so you drank..just to get rid of that feeling but when that didn't work..you want to something else...suicide."

Fang just looked away.

"I know how, "Roy swallowed, expressing his real feelings, "How painful being alone truly is. It feels like your very heart is in pain, everytime it beats, it just hurts. You watch everyone have their fun and it feels like they have forgotten about you..no matter what you do..it seems like you can't fit in. People are either scared of you or don't wanna be bother."

"What kept you from killing yourself?" Fang asked.

**From the Ship**

"He's brillant, man the way he talks it's like he really knows what's going on." Street nodded, "Some guys just have that talent to talk to women."

"I don't think he's faking, he's speaking from experiences."

**Back to LeRoy and Fang**

"Some moron came out of nowhere, telling me that if I let go, he would too." Roy walked closer, he jumps over the bars and hangs on.

"What the hell are you doing?" Fang yelled.

"If you let go, I let go," Roy looks down, "I'm hoping to you'll reconsider." Roy gulps as he looks down again.

"You wouldn't do it." Fang was about to slip, Roy copied her, "Stop it!"

"Why? I'm an experiment of my word...or human right now. What about your folks?"

"They don't need me."

"I don't think so. Angel was looking all over for you..Your parents and sisters are all looking for you. I didn't have anyone but that one Turoian who made me feel so guilty that I couldn't go through it. But ya know what?"

"What?"

"I'm glad I didn't." Roy looked into Fang's eyes, she looked away, blushing, "So what do you say? Let's help each other out..And get the hell of this edge..I really hate heights."

Fang laughed a little, "Fine."

"A smile." Roy smiled, but it quickly shortened when Fang suddenly slipped, "Damn it." Roy grabs her arm, only to find that he was losing his grasp. He pulls Fang over the bars, just before he could fall, but Fang grabs him by the left hand.

"Nice catch. Very nice." Roy gave her the thumb up, as Fang pulled with all her might, but Roy fell on top of her, "I like this too."

Fang pushed Roy off of her, "Get off of me." Fang was suddenly hugged by Angel, who was crying.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Angel nearly shook her, "What the fuck were you thinking? Huh? Huh?" Angel started to pull Fang by the hands, towards the ship.

"I'm fine too...I don't really like this human form, all I have is this strength." Roy said as he walked towards the ship with Stitch.

"I know, but it's a precaution..bounty hunters and other aliens, who wants Jumba's secrets. Good thing, you don't sink."

From the small ship or police cruiser, Street was driving, Angel and Stitch were sitting in the front row and Leroy ansd Fang were sitting in the back.

"Roy, I just wanna say thanks..For everything.." Fang wiped one tear away but another fall in its place.

Roy wiped it away for her," No Prob, it's what friends do. Oh, I'm Roy."

Fang's eyes widened, "Fr..Friends..I never really..I'm Fang."

"Or Fury." Stitch whispered, Fang kicked the back of his seat.

**LeRoy's Pov**

I have to stay focus, now I have a connection to Fang, hopefully soon, I'll meet her old man and steal some fur or his beard without being killed or suspected. I looked out of the window, seeing that ship I left over, it was still a little close to town.

"Hey, what's that ship?" I pointed outt that window, acting innocent. Stitch looked out the window.

"Never seen that before. Why?" He asked, giving me a look like what am I up to.

"Maybe I could move there. It seens I over stayed my welcome with Nani, plus that bitch gets on my nerves."

"That's very nice of you." Angel smiled, but Fang just looked away. Street landed the ship near Dark Mountain, which could only be seen if you were invite or magicial creature (which Angel and Fang were).

"What's with the invisible barrier?" I asked, any other barrier I could get in with ease but a magical one, I've never heard of one.

"It's to keep unwanted guest from expecting that we live here, if we did, those celebrity shows reporters would always be here." Angel answered.

"Smart, I always wondered how Jumba created a bunch of magical experiments like yourselves." I asked.

"Maybe you can find out tomorrow. Lilo and her friends are coming tomorrow, to learn some new dance moves. You can come with them if you want. Right Fang?" Angel insisted, when Fang didn't response until Angel gave her the nastiest look I didn't even know she had.

"Sure." Fang rolled her eyes. Street pushed the button that opened the door. Angel and Fang climbed out and waved as Street started to launch off.

**Normal Pov**

Angel shook Fang again, but in excitement, "Oh my god, he's so cute."

Fang bit her lip and started blushing," I guess so."

"I just noticed that in human form, you're face just started turning red."

Fang starts to walk away, "Shut up."

Galatica was crying like crazy, as Stella, Slang, Clover and Odin reported that Fang still hasn't been found.

"She's not in Calfornia, I checked all the dance clubs and bars." Stella reported.

"No one in the magical realm have seen her. Oh and her boss said that she wouldn't be in for work today at that Magical Beads place." Slang reported, trying to hide her worried face under her robe, "If we don't find her, can I have her room?"

"She's not near that volcano park." Clover reported.

"She's not under her bed." Odin reported, being his somewhat dumb self. The girls just shook their heads.

"Odin, sometimes I wonder but thank god for that ass, "Galatica started crying even more, "BUT WHERE'S MY BABY!! I WANT MY LITTLE FIRESPITTER BACK!!!"

Suddenly, a long, pink haired woman wearing a pink tube top, blue shorts, and pink sneakers and a long, red haired woman wearing a red short shirt, blue overalls, and red sneakers came up, waving. (They have to have long hair because in experiment form, that's their antennas).

"Angel's back, with Fang!! Mom, look so BACK!!" Stella looked. The short, pink haired which covered the left part of her face, and the green part just went back, She was wearing a strapless dress, and high heeled boots.

"My BABY!" Galatica ran to hug Fang, but she suddenly started shaking her, "FANG FURY FIRESPITTER ANGEL!!! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!! " Galatica just hugged her again. Suddenly, a big and tall man with a red beard and eye patch hugged Fang.

"Where did you find her?" Clover asked Angel. Angel paused for a minute.

"She was sleeping...on top of a mountain in...Africa..watching the sunset." Angel lied, but she not very good at it, her whole family gave her a look.

"Fang, where were you?" Odin asked.

"I..I was..-" Fang nervous, she didn't want to tell her parents that she was going to kill herself, "Fine, I was at-"

"Actually, Roy found her. You should ask him...He told me something about sleeping, Africa, mountain, and sunset." Angel lied again but with a more convincing look. Knowing, that her mom would love to hear Fang and more about this Roy fellow, and her dad wouldn't wanted to her it.

"Oh, Roy, the one that thinks my Fangie is hot." Galatica clapped, "A guy found my baby, a cute one at that, it's a sign Fang."

"I don't like it. Fang, where were you?" Odin looked at Fang, not liking this Roy already.

"Odin, dear. If Fang doesn't want to talk about it then she doesn't have to, " Galatica laughed and walked away, "She was with a boy, I thought I would never say that."

Fang mouthed, "Thank you."


	10. Fang's new look

**Lilo, Victoria, Amma, and Pyro were sitting at the table.**

"Lilo, we need some new moves for our dances, something that no one else would ever think about." Victoria was still thinking, but Pyro and Lilo just smiled.

"Please, don't tell me we're going to the drunk's house." Amma sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Who's the drunk?" Victoria asked.

"We're going to Fang's place. She should be expecting us." Lilo answered.

"No way! You know Fang Angel! She's like one of the best dancers ever." Victoria said sounding excited.

"Nani, can we go to Fang's house?" Lilo yelled.

"Sure, but you must have someone going with you."

"Ah man, everyone's out, "Lilo looked at Roy, who was watching dance move shows on T.V., "Oh Roy-"

"Hell no." Roy quickly replied.

"Watch the Language!" Nani yelled from upstairs.

"Come on, Fang will be there. Ya know, Fang the one you called a hottie and Stitch told me you're friends."

"Oh Fang..fine I'll go." Roy got up and was about to walk out, but Lilo stopped him.

"Wait, you have to be in Human form, for extra precaution. There's been a lot of Alien Hunters that's been coming to Earth."

"Fine, there was this one outfit that Stitch had on that I liked anyway."

**At Dark Mountain (That's where Angel and her family lives.)**

Fang was dancing in the dance studio, she was in human form trying to practice some new moves in some of her practice clothes, her parents just watched, Fang normally wore overalls which covered her figure in fact they thought she didn't have one. She was wearing a red crop top with one stirp of her left shoulder, she had yellow bands on both arms, she didn't even have her hat on, she had blue baggy jeans on, and red sneakers on.

"Where did that come from?" Odin pointed at his daughter, surprise that she had a figure.

"I'm so happy, ya know, I was worried that Fang didn't get the family figure."Galatica clapped being happy.

"I'm surprise she just 'crops' at all." Clover laughed until the doorbell rang, everyone turned to their human forms as Stella answered the door. There were Lilo and her friends and also LeRoy. Roy came in, wearing a red vest that was unzip to reveal his chest, long jeans, and sneakers. Lilo, Victoria, Amma, and Pyro came right behind him.

**LeRoy's Pov**

I was so surpise, this place was a lot bigger. So was my main concern, Odin.

"Aloha everyone, we need to see Fang." Lilo said.

"Whoa, they're actually here, I can't believe this. I'm a big fan of all of you." Victoria started shaking Stella's, Slang's, Clover's, and Angel's hand, "I love all your songs, they are so amazing. I can't believe I'm here!"

"Did Lilo tell you the ground rules?" Slang asked, rubbing her hands against her robe.

"Yes, don't tell anyone." Victoria answered.

"Good, oh and Fang is in the studio, trying some new dance moves. She's just down the hallway." Stella answered cheerfully, "I'll take you to her." The girls followed and I did too. There was a window in front of us, that's where I saw her dancing.

"Damn." I said to myself, suddenly I felt hot as I watched.

"She looks a little different." Victoria whispered to Lilo.

"I'll say." My eyes couldn't help but go up and down. Fang turned around to a radio, she put a Cd in. The she started dancing.

**(la la la la la)  
Hey mama, this that shit that make you groove, mama  
Get on the floor and move your booty moma  
We the blast masters blastin' up the jamma**

Fang started shaking her whole entire body. I didn't know she was so..so muscular. I mean, she looked so toned and lean.

**(REEEEEEEWIIIIIIND)  
Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty  
Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and  
Hey shorty, I know you wanna party  
the way your body look realli make me really feel nauuughty  
Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty**

She started rotating her stomach along with her hips, she bends to the ground and quickly jumps back up, shaking her rear in a certain movement.

**Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and  
Hey shorty, I know you wanna party  
the way your body look realli make me really feel nauuughty**

I got a naughty naughty style and a naughty naughty crew  
But everything I do, I do just for you  
Im a little bit of old, and a bigger bit of Nu  
The true niggers know that the peas come thru  
We never cease(NOO), we never die no we never decease (NOO)  
We multiply like we mathamatice  
Then we drop bombs like we in the middle east  
(The bomb bombas, the base move dramas)  
Naw y'all knaw, who we are  
y'all knaw, we the stars  
Steady rockin' on y'alls boulevards  
And, lookin' hard without bodygaurds  
(I do) what I can  
(Y'all come thru)will.  
And still I stand, with still mic in hand  
(So come on mama, dance to the drama)

She put her hands on her hips, then she put her left arm in the air, still right hand on her hips, and jumped in the air. Then she had both hands in the air, shaking her lower body.

**Hey mama, this that shit that make you groove, mama  
(hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama  
(yaw)we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma  
(hey)so shake your bambama, come on now mama  
Hey mama, this that shit that make you groove, mama  
(hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama  
(yaw)we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma  
(la la la la la)**

We the big town stumpas, and big sound pumpas  
The beat bump bumps in your trunk trunkas  
The girlies in the club with the big plump plumpas  
And when I'm makin' love, my hip hump humps  
It never quits(NOOOO) we need to carry 9mm clips(NOOOO)  
Dont wanna squize trigger, just wanna squize t*ts  
(lubaluba)cause we the show stoppas  
And the chief rockas, number one chief rockas  
Naw y'all knaw, who we are  
y'all knaw, we the stars  
Steady rockin' on y'alls boulevards  
How we rockin' it girl, without body guards  
Now she be, Fergie, from the crew  
B.E.P., come and take heed, as we take the lead  
(so come on papa, dance to the drama)

Hey mama, this that shit that make you groove, mama  
(yaw)get on the floor and move your booty mama  
(wuh)we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma  
(NAWWWW, NAWWW)  
Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty  
Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and  
no fakin i know you see me shakin  
and the way i break it down i got the whole world quakin  
Off the Richter, off the Richter, off the Richter, off the Richter, off the Richter, off the Richter steady are you ready.

She stops the CD, and walks out of the room, she looks up surprise to see us. She covers up her top area.

"What the hell are ya'll doing here?" She yelled.

"We needed some new dance moves." Lilo said.

"That was amazing ya know. You're pretty good." I said, her face was red, "And you look..ahem..nice too." I think my face was red too when I looked down at her stomach.

"Fine, but maybe tomorrow." Fang was about to stormed off but Lilo held her by the hand.

"But Fang, we only have a few months until the competition, we have to start now." Lilo begged.

"Fine. Fine. Come on." Fang walked into the studio, I followed in along with the girls. Fang was watching the girls beginning hula dance. When it ended, she clapped a little, "Okay, that was cute. But your missing a theme. Ya know the reason why you're dancing, then it would be easier to organize your moves."

"I guess, Ohana is our main theme." Lilo said, the other girls nodded.

"Okay, for Hula Dancing you should have more unity in your dances." Fang stood by them, she started doing on of their hula moves from the beginning, "Instead of your hands going the opposite direction, they could point to each other."

"Oh I see."

**Later on**

Fang was letting us walk out the door.

"Bye Roy." She said.

"Great moves, bye Fang. Oh and you should really wear that more often."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Anyway bye."


	11. Hidden agenda

A week later, LeRoy was just moving into his ship and finally out of Nani's house. A linked a cable wire to the screen, Leroy was talking to a dark figure.

"What took you so long?" the figure screamed.

"Well, I trying to get you DNA from the experiments as silently as I can. Here's some of them." LeRoy pulled up a bag and put it in the teleporter, "Odin might take some time though, I can't get near him without getting attention but I have an idea. His favorite daughter is Fang and she's single, if I just play along, I could get Odin's DNA without being torn apart. Of course, he might try and tear me apart anyways, if he could touch." Leroy's eyes glowed a little red as he licked his lips but then he shook his head.

"Of course, you are the only one there. Wait, how do you know they're not tracking your signal now?"

"It's wireless and if they could track, it goes to a different number."

"Good, now that you mention it, I also want to know how that idiot scientist was able to create magical creatures. My experiment could use some magical DNA."

"From who?"

"I want the DNA from an experiment who's strong, fiesty, not a goodie goodie, like 620."

"Angel?"

"No, she's too sweet."

"Clover?"

"Too hyper."

"Slang?"

"She's way too tough and plus she'll cut me in half."

"Only one sister left, please not Fang?"

"She's perfect what she did to those planets was moving, just the sort of thing I need."

"You have no idea what you're asking. What you want is unstable, too risky. What about Galatica or Magnolia? They're the masters of magic."

"No, both are too nice. If I didn't know any better, I would think that you had feelings for this girl."

I stepped back, "No, it's just that she's unstable...I've heard rumors about what she's done, the planets and the galaxies she destoryed." Not to mention, the nightmares I've had.

"Let's begin with just some of experiment 622's DNA." He turned his side of his communicator off. I sighed leaning on the couch, turning on the T.V. I had a job but it was boring, mostly consturction work. This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought, Fang made me nervous, for some reason.

**The Next day**

I was working on top of a beam, at one of the highest points of the building, where the sun was nearly cooking me alive. I leaned against a beam, when I suddenly heard someone calling my name, it was that little girl, Lilo and Stitch. I climbed down from the support beams and landed in front of them.  
"We were wondering if you wanted to come to a concert next week with us?" Lilo asked.

"And maybe an after party right after?" Stitch whispered into my ear.

"Sure, will Fang be there?" I asked, Stitch gave me that 'what are you gettin at' look.

"What? I just think she's kinda cute." I said.

Stitch laughed, "Cute?."

"Yeah, c'mon, you can't tell me if you wasn't dating your sweet Angel, you wouldn't go after that firecracker." I nudged his shoulder.

"If I wanted a death wish, maybe. Might as well flirt with Slang too." Stitch walks away laughing.

_"What! I thought she was kinda cute."_

**With Angel **

"He thought Fang is cute? That's great! Hopefully, Fang won't scare this one away." Angel thought as she hung up the phone, she walked into Fang's room, Fang was humming a song, laying on her bed, while Sunny, experiment 532, was looking through her closet. Sunny was known to be as hot as the sun, in other words, she was like a solar flare, perfect for farming or a solar powered house. She was mostly yellow and had light blue eyes, kinda resemble Angel but had a cat's tail. She was a light demon, who hidden her true hideous form under that cute, innocent experiement look.

"Oh, this is cute could I burrow this?" Sunny asked pulling out this cute orange short dress.

Fang was still humming a song while trying to dance to it, she was shaking her hips and twisting.

"Oh if you did moves like that stage, you could make a lot of money." Sunny giggled, Fang shot her an evil look. She pointed her spear at Sunny, but sighed and put the spear down.

"Why does everyone think I'm a slut now?"

Angel came in, "No one thinks you're a slut, they just didn't know you have a body, " Angel looked at the dress that Sunny was holding, "Oh my, this is cute, Fang why haven't I ever seen you in this?"

"It's not my thing." Fang answered, "I don't do dresses."

"It doesn't have to be your thing, maybe to shut those reporters up about you being a lesbian or not a girl at all. Or maybe for a certain experiment who couldn't stop staring at you while you were dancing." Angel hinted as she smiles weird."

"Who?"

"Roy."

Sunny giggled, "Oh yeah, he've heard about him, he's a cutie. I sense something is in him though...something ancient." Sunny giggled that twisted laugh as her eyes glowed red for a moment. " He's almost as cute as Sky. So can I burrow it? I wanna try and persuade Sky to ask me on a date." Sunny cheered, showing that scary innocent look. In reality, Sky was scared of Sunny, when ever she came by, he would run the other way, but Sunny was so crazy about him, the fear just made him more 'appealing to her hunger'. Sky is experiment 540, known to control birds to do his bidding. He was white, looked a little like Stitch but had white wings. He was also the son of the Sky demon experiement, but he was somehow a sorceror.

"Sure, I have no use for it." Fang shrugged her shoulders, Angel sighed again.


End file.
